


5 Times The Guys Caught the Other Wanking and the 1 Time They Joined In

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: 5+1, Exhibitionism, Fill, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, boylove, buttfucking, fiveplusone, jerkingoff, promptmeme, season4, thewallverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Or when I think about you, I touch myself)</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times The Guys Caught the Other Wanking and the 1 Time They Joined In

1\. Sylar had been so used to being by himself the past three years, he didn't even think twice when he lounged back on top of a nearby roof top and let his thoughts and hand wander. He had just started getting a good rhythm when he heard an exasperated "Oh, God" behind him. Turning around quickly, he spots just the tail end of Peter as the other man ducks behind the door.

Just barely, he can make out the shout of "I'm sorry!" as Peter makes his escape. He sits and stares at the stars for a moment, before shrugging and continuing his ministrations.

After all, it's not like Peter saw anything _that_ explicit.

2\. It's a few months after they found the wall, and Peter's leaning against the shower wall, eyes clenched shut as he pumps his fist and tries in vain to get himself off as quickly as possible. A creaking noise alerts him that someone has opened the door, and obviously, there's only one option who that could be.

The shower curtain's opaque, so Peter isn't worried that the other man will see anything, but he stills his motions regardless.

"Hey Peter," Sylar begins, "I'm sorry to interrupt but I found something I think you might want to see."

The sound of the other man's voice is making Peter's skin crawl, and not necessarily in a bad way, either. His breath hitches in his throat as he tries to reply, "Yeah?"

Sylar makes a "Mmm-hmm" noise and after a beat, asks oh so innocently, "Is this a bad time?"

Suddenly everything clicks into place.

"This is payback for the other day, isn't it?" Peter asks, and he swears he can hear the smugness in the other man's voice.

"Yup." Sylar's voice gets harder to hear as he starts to stroll out of the room. The door shuts and Peter stands there for a few seconds, staring at the water going down the drain.

Well, damn.

3\. They've been at it for nearly a year and a half, and Sylar feels more hopeless than ever. Well, at least about getting out of here. He was feeling pretty good about some...other things.

Like his newfound companion, for instance.

Maybe it's just because he's been by himself for almost five years, but suddenly seeing Peter all the time, it's killing him. He's dying to know what Peter looks like without those sinfully tight clothes covering him up. He wants to feel his skin underneath his tongue, and hear his name dancing across Peter's lips-

In short, he wants to fuck Peter Petrelli really, really badly.

But since Peter's still holding a grudge, Sylar has to make do. Namely by making good use of his imagination and his hand, which he finds himself doing increasingly more and more every week, to the point it's almost an addiction. Every single fantasy is played out in excruciating detail inside his head, spurning him on until he reaches his release.

This particular night, he's stretched across his bed, legs splayed wide as he teases a finger inside himself. His fantasy consists mainly of Peter imitating his actions, slowly fucking him open with his fingers until he begs Peter to fuck him.

Somewhere, as he lays there with his eyes closed, he hears the door open, and then shut. He doesn't care anymore. He's gotten to the point where he wants Peter to find him like this, to see what effect he has on him.

Maybe one day Peter will actually stay.

4\. It's sometime around year three and Peter is feeling sexually frustrated as all hell. Unfortunately for him, no matter what he does, he can't seem to get himself off. He's tried everything: fucking his hand, fantasizing, grinding against something. Nothing seems to work.

He usually ends up exhausted with a still straining erection, unable to do anything but give up and hopes it goes away.

One day, he accidentally walks in on Sylar masturbating ( _Again_ , he might add). The image lingers in his mind for a few days, and one night, after a particularly long time hammering away at the wall, Peter finds himself sitting up in bed, thinking about things he shouldn't.

It would be too easy, he decides, to just succumb and let the other man, that monster, take over his thoughts like that. But he was tired of fighting, he really was. With a resigned sigh, he brings the image to mind, the one of Sylar impaling himself on his fingers, eyes scrunched tight in deep thought.

Before he can even elaborate on this, he feels himself starting to harden. He takes himself in hand and starts to stroke idly as he tries to fill in the blanks, the who and why, what Sylar was thinking about that was getting him so bothered.

He couldn't get over how incredibly _sexy_ the other man had looked. It was driving him crazy. He was so busy thinking about those dark eyes when his orgasm took him by surprise, causing him to yell out a little louder than was necessary. He stills and sure enough, the door opens a crack as Sylar pokes his head through.

"You okay?" he asks.

Peter just nods.

"Yeah."

5\. Peter hadn't exactly walked in on Sylar, per se.

But he could hear the low moans and the pants. In the four years they had been together, he had never heard the other man being so careless while clearly pleasuring himself.

Peter hurries and leaves before he hears any more.

0\. It's four and a half years into their time together. Peter can't believe it, but he's actually taken to thinking about Sylar a lot. More than he should. It's gotten so bad, he can't get off without imagining the other man and their illicit activities, all of which are imagined.

One particular night, he wanders off until he finds some hotel and breaks into a room on one of the middle floors. All day he'd been biting his lip, trying to refocus his energy on hammering at the wall, but Sylar's close proximity to him was driving him crazy.

He wastes no time stripping himself of his clothing and bending himself over a counter in the bathroom. Grabbing a bottle of complimentary lotion from the counter, he opens it up and spreads it on his fingers. It takes some finagling, but he manages to arrange himself in such a way that he can reach his fingers underneath his body and inside of himself. He's worked himself up to four fingers, desperately canting his hips as he lets every whine and moan fill the room and echo. He doesn't have to worry about getting caught here, so he allows himself to let some choice words slip.

He hits a particularly sensitive spot and arches his back to get better access. The feeling is delicious, and he cries out.

"Oh god, Sylar!"

He continues impaling himself with his fingers but stops abruptly when an all too familiar voice behind him muses, "Wow. I must be good."

His eyes snap open and he spies Sylar, leaning against the bathroom door frame, arms folded loosely across his chest. His head is titled to the side, and his eyes sparkle with amusement and warmth.

Peter quickly pulls his fingers out and stands up, trying desperately to think of something to say, but the other man just waltzes over, takes his face in his hands, and kisses him hard.

Pulling away, Sylar appears a little breathless, but manages to smile and say "It took you long enough."

Realization dawns as Peter figures it out; Sylar had been thinking of _him_ the whole damn time. Sneaky bastard.

"Are you just going to stand there?" he asks, but Sylar's already undoing his pants and pulling himself out. When the other man finally slides inside of him, Peter can't help but buck back and let out a string of curses. Finally, FINALLY he feels what he's been missing.

Time slows, and the only thing overwhelming Peter's senses are the slapping sounds of their slick bodies sliding together and the rough hands holding on to his hips, keeping him in place. Sylar's mumbling praises to Peter and tossing out the occasional swear word. For the most part, Peter just bites his lip and lets out panting groans. The man behind him pushes his hips down and suddenly it feels like Peter's whole body is shaking with the exertion and force of it.

He looks up into the mirror and finds Sylar watching him, and the pure unadulterated look of want in his eyes is enough to send Peter over the edge, making him come so hard he can't even make noise.

He's vaguely aware of the tightening of hands on his hips and the sensation of being filled. Sylar collapses down on to his back and they rest there for several seconds, getting their breath back before Sylar shakily pulls up and out of Peter. The empath takes the opportunity to turn around and wrap his arms around the taller man's neck, pulling him close for a kiss.

When he pulls away, Sylar's lips quirk up as he quips "The real thing is way better than I imagined."

Peter simply smiles in return and tilts his head up for another kiss.

His only regret is that it took him so long to figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Written a long time ago on LJ.


End file.
